The Real Reason Robin Left Batman
by YueRaven224
Summary: Title says all. Warning: Kinda dark. (Pic is not by me. I get no credit what-so-ever)


**Robin P.O.V.**

Why did I leave Batman? Everyone keeps asking me that question over and over again. Some people believe it was just because of a little argument. But no. That was not the case. It was MUCH more than that. It started with what was supposed to be a simple mission.

Zattanna died. Right in my arms she died. After that, one by one, each of my team members died right before my eyes until there were four of us left. Wally, Roy, Barbra (what's with all the red-heads?)**[1].** But then, Joker kidnapped me. He tortured all of the secrets of Batman and the Justice league out of me in about a month. After that, he brainwashed me into becoming his apprentice, Joker Jr. or "Jay". When the team and Batman found me I was already under Joker's complete control. He had caught Batman and had ordered me to shoot him. I was going to do it but at the last minute, I pointed the gun at the Joker and fired the gun. The bullet when straight through his heart. I had murdered the Joker. Finally, after a whole year of therapy, I was declared sane again. But Batman had forbid me from any hero work. He took the belt, the mask, cape, and the whole costume and locked it away, and locked me out of the Bat-cave. That's when the arguments started.

It seemed that every night we were yelling our heads of at each other about something. Soon the fights got even worse and they often ended up with him hitting me several times. He became so cold to me and often ignored me. The only time I got his attention is if I got in trouble and he would yell at me and hit me. At first I resisted the beatings but then I just stopped fighting. I realized that this was my life now, and it was no better than how it was in the orphanage. Soon I began to fear Bruce and I dreaded being home, if you can even call it that anymore. Then I graduated high school (I had skipped a few grades.) and of course Bruce didn't show up. I had to walk home, in the pouring rain. When I got home, Bruce was angry at me for being out in the rain. He started yelling and hitting as usual but this time it was different, he started calling me names and stuff like that, but I really didn't affect me much. I was use to this from the kids at school. But then he said something that made my blood turn cold. "… I shouldn't have taken you in, you worthless little freak! You're just another low life killer! You killed the Joker and you let your own parents die! I should of just let you rot in the orphanage!" I couldn't take it any more so I ran into my room and locked the door. That was the last straw for me. So I broke into the cave, took back my suit and rode the R-Cycle through Gotham. That's When I ran into a villain on the roof of Wayne industries who when by the name of Death Stroke. I tried to fight him. I wanted to prove to Bruce that I wasn't worthless. But he was too strong and I couldn't beat him. Near the end of the fight he took a knife and shoved it straight through my heart. I lost my Balance and fell off the roof and crashed on the wind shield of a police car. I could hear Jim Gordon telling me to hold on and that everything would be alright. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Batman running out of the Bat-mobile. I had died.

Then suddenly, I woke up at Rash Al Ghul's place. What had happen to Haven and my parents? Turns out that he had used the Lazarus pits on me and brought me back. But why? Why bring me back? Turns out that he had owed Bruce a favor and was going to return me to him. But I didn't want to go back to him. I tried telling Rash this but he wouldn't listen. But Talia did. She helped me escape. After my escape I went on to travel the world. But After a year of traveling and sightseeing, I started to miss the hero life. So I once again donned the Robin suit in search for a city in need of a hero. That's when I came across Jump city and Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire and well…. You know the rest.

**Ok, honestly, I have no idea where this came from. This is kind of dark, even for me! Well the rest of the story goes along the lines of Teen Titans, also I thing I'm going to make a sequel of this where Batman finds out Robin is alive. Anyways this is kind of a mix of Batman Beyond; the return of the joker, Batman: under the red hood, Young Justice and Teen Titans. I hope you all enjoyed this. Oh, and REVIEW!**

**mKay Bye!**


End file.
